A Bit of Mayhem and Lots of Love I
by Sacchan Ai
Summary: Short stories revolving around Teru, Kurosaki and his hair(loss) and love & kisses. Some funny & sweet, some... even more.


_Author's short____rambling: __So, this is the very first fanfic, which I've posted. So please, treat me kind (and have my head on a plate if it doesn't suit your taste or if you happen to be a cannibal). Reviews, please. Roses and Thorns (?) are very much welcomed.._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dengeki Daisy nor the characters (and from time to time, even my brain doesn't belong to me...)_

**And 'thus he became Baldy, probably**

"This can't be true.." Kurosaki murmured while watching in the mirror in horror. He was completely … bald. Teru had finally done her revenge…

_Few hours before_

"Argh! Kurosaki! Go bald!" Teru yelled hanging upside down in a tree. "Let me down now! THIS TIME I'M GONNA HELP YOU REALLY GET BALD! BALDY PERVERT!" There was a reason, just not very good one, for her to hang like this, though she wasn't going to give in, not by a long shot. "Just give up, and tell me who was it" Kurosaki said gazing Teru's school uniform as she struggled to keep it in place. "You can't hold the skirt's hem down much longer. Your hands will get tired soon" he said grinning. _And then I'll really be in a big trouble_. "Let's try again. Who tried to break in to my car?" "NEVER tell ya. Lemme down, NOW!" Teru yelled turning deep red. Actually, he already knew who, that was the easy part; Teru, but he didn't know why. He glanced towards Teru as she struggled really hard to keep her panties hidden and turning slightly bluish_. I need to let her down soon before she goes unconscious. Damn, I really wanted to see her pan.._. He shook his head to get a grip. "Fine. Don't tell me" he sighed. "Okay, I'm going to let you down now, but I'm gonna find out sooner or later everything". He started to loosen the rope that was tied around Teru's ankles_. I'm so sorry; I hope it didn't hurt much_. As soon as Teru was safely back on the ground, she started to shake, 'cause blood was rushing back to her legs. Kurosaki grabbed her body before she fell down from her feet. "Huh, that was a close call" he hissed closing his eyes. "For a moment there…" he started realizing that something was wrong, though felt so right.. But still, wrong. He opened his eyes and found Teru gazing him with narrowed eyes. Somewhere deep in her small body a sound like a cat's purr started to arise. Or it sounded like it.. at first. It took Kurosaki a while to understand that the sound… was actually Teru's angry growl. _What unbelievably cute voice_...

"You wouldn't mind to keep your hand somewhere else?" Teru asked trying to sound harsh while barely managing to keep her composure and hide the fact that she actually enjoyed Kurosaki's warm hand on her. _Oh Lord, don't let him find out. If he does, I'm going to be so murdered! No, wait, not just murdered, but in a really bad pinch. I would be his slave for eternity! Wait?! How is being a slave worse than dying? At least I would be able to do things… _Kurosaki's hand was somehow slipped under her skirt and on top of her … _Why did I ever put them on? Why today? _Hastily she glanced towards Kurosaki's face_. Oh… Crap, crap!_ Kurosaki's eyes where fixed on where her panties should have been and his jaws where clenched so tightly, that she saw his neck's muscles clearly. Suddenly she felt his thumb making a small circle on her skin and gasped. "So, it's not white panties today…" he murmured softly holding something in. That gave Teru a jolt and she struggled herself free from Kurosaki's hands. "YOU WILL GO BALD! Today!" she shouted, turned away and started to run towards school's gate. Last thing he heard was "perverted janitor". A beautiful, yet very lewd, smile rose to Kurosaki's face. _Yeah, purple thongs... _was the last -almost sane- though in his head before he got a massive nose bleed and passed out…

_Hee hee! My revenge will be perfect._ Teru thought grinning evilly while doing her slave duties at Kurosaki's place. She had already bought everything she needed, with the help from Riko, to fulfill it. Naturally she had told everything, well; not EVERYTHING but most parts, to Riko. All she needed now was the perverted... erm, beloved master to get home. Suddenly she remembered Kurosaki's hand and flustered of anger and excitement. Shivering feeling crept on her spine, making her heart skip few beats, and she needed to smack herself to regain her senses._ I can't get distracted now, gotta keep up the act and have my revenge_. She took a deep breath and prepared herself not to give any signs of her plan to him. It didn't take long since she heard the key rattling and door opening. "Master, you are home. Welcome back" she greeted Kurosaki as soon as he came in. _He looks a bit tired, or maybe he is little drunk. Well, that's actually even better… _Kurosaki looked around and was seemingly pleased about her job on cleaning his home. "Good job, slave. What's for dinner?" he asked. "Beef stew and dessert" Teru replied as calmly as possible "but it's not ready yet. You look tired, should you take a nap or something while the food gets done". _And so it begins_, Teru thought. "Oi, aren't you forgetting something important as a slave" Kurosaki said leaning on doorframe. He was bit concerned about the fact that she didn't do the usual routine. "Get some sleep and g-go b-bald, perverted master". _Really_. "A-cup slaves shouldn't use that kind of language" he replied snickering without noticing her stutter. "Master, this slave will be showing her navel soon, if Master is not leaving this kitchen in five seconds". She was holding her shirt's hem in both hands ready to flip it up. "1…2…..3…4…." "Okay, okay, I'm going, geez". Kurosaki sighed deeply and went to living room and sat down on the couch. Teru made some homely noises while watching him. And just like that she saw him fall asleep. She made sure he was indeed in deep sleep before she put her plan in action. He didn't even budge when she knocked his head and pulled his ear. She giggled silently and went to get her weapon of the choice. The game was on….

Ten minutes later it was completed and Teru went silently grinning back to kitchen and started to make more noises to wake Kurosaki up. _What would he look like, when figures out my doings…_ Soon he emerged at the door. Teru couldn't face him 'cause she was smiling like a maniac and knew that if she would turn around, she would lose it and laugh her to death. _Gimme strength, oh lord_ she thought. "F-food is ready. G-go wash your h-hands" she stuttered while trying to keep her sanity as long as Kurosaki still stood at the door keeping an eye on her wondering what was going on with her this time. She heard him sigh and walk towards the bathroom. She went to put the food bowls ready and sat down to wait the moment of highlight for her revenge…

_And now…_

"TEERUUU!" A shout that would wake up even the dead echoed thru the flat. _Aand… here it is_. Teru couldn't keep it together anymore and started laughing like crazy. Kurosaki came running back to living room and gazed furiously at Teru, who just laughed out loud holding her tummy and wiping tears from her eyes. She even fell down from couch. "Wh-wh-wh?" was all he could say. Still laughing Teru stood up, took her phone and snapped a bunch of photos of very mad and very bald Kurosaki. "As a proof and memento" she said still giggling and snorting very unladylike. _He still looks soo hot.. Huh? Where did that come from?_ "I'm so gonna punish you" he murmured.Teru felt a shiver all over her body and almost missed her chance to escape as Kurosaki leaped towards her trying to catch her. He started to chase her around the room, while she dodged his attempts to grab her. Soon panting and exhausted from the chase, they ended up back to the couch, Teru on the other end leaning on the armrest and Kurosaki at the other ready to jump over and catch her. "Please, master, have mercy on me" she whispered flustering and out of breath. And that… was a mistake. A big, no, a huge mistake..

_Damn brat! She.. is just so sly and cute_. Kurosaki heard her whispering voice and saw the blush on her cheeks. He saw his chance opening in front of him and something else too, but couldn't pin point exactly what it was. Something was definitely different about Teru; she just looked at him. With three steps he was standing in front of Teru and holding her in his arms. _She is panting and her heart is racing like crazy_. He lowered his head near her neck and sweet, dizzying fragrance lingered to his nostrils. _Chocolate. My favorite_. He inhaled the smell in and felt her flinch. "This time you really did it and went too far" he mumbled against Teru's ear. "Mmmh…" she replied and clenched her tiny hand on his shirt as keeping her balance. He grinned slyly. _She's not running away anymore, so I might just tease her a bit more_.. "I'm really going to punish you" he hissed softly while his lips touched her earlobe like a butterfly's wings. Her reaction was something of a surprise to him. She turned her head towards him and since his head was still bowed down, her lips met his jawline. It was his turn to flinch as her tongue touched gently, only once, the very spot. "Can I choose my punishment?" she asked with a hushed tone. He felt a tremble go thru his entire body and almost lost his footing. _When did she became so sensual?_ Silently he nodded, unable to say anything, losing his voice completely, fearing and hoping… "A kiss" she whispered even softer, but he could still hear her voice. He turned his head so he could see Teru's expression. Her gaze was dreamy but steady as she looked straight to his eyes. Kurosaki lifted his hand on her cheek and swept her lip with his finger. It was soft and moist. She suddenly nibbled his fingertip still watching him intensively. His throat went dry and head became foggy. She nibbled it again, this time harder. A vein started to throb visibly on his neck. He saw her eyes widening, irises turning deeper black. A shallow, trembling breath escaped from Terus mouth. That was like an invitation for him. He took her hands and lifted gently to his lips and placed small kisses on every finger, starting from tips gradually moving towards palms of her hands and wrists. He felt her heartbeat under his lips, growing faster. Her breathing became uneven and balance started to waver. With a sudden move he claimed her lips to a kiss, which was gentle and strong at the same time. He didn't use force to persuade her lips to counter the kiss. He didn't need to. All it took was his tongue touching her lips, softly as a feather. She was more than eager to feel more, taste more and surrender herself to all the new feelings that stirred between them; the heat that came from within, the tenderness that seeped from Kurosakis hands as he kept her close to his body and the wanting to be even closer. Her hands arose by themselves around his neck to deepen the kiss even further. Suddenly growling he picked Teru in his arms and walked to the couch. Still kissing he sat down, holding his hands on her sides and letting her sit on top of him. This made her let out a sound that was somewhere between gasp and whine. Accidentally she bit his lip. Surprised by the bite he nibbled her lip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth touching her tongue with his. It became an intensive and passionate battle between their tongues that both wanted to win. It ended on a draw. Panting and gasping for air they break of the kiss, only to realize they longed more. This time she took the initiative by licking and nibbling his lips roughly. Groaning he stole her lips into a burning kiss, but it wasn't enough for them. Hands searching and venturing on their bodies became a necessity to learn more of the person in front, to search the spots that made them gasp out of desire, growl in sweet agony or lose control of their actions. Suddenly he felt her grinning against his lips and heard a low chuckle from her. She lifted her head and grinned evilly towards him. "Hey, Kurosaki" she said with a hint of laughter in her soft voice. "Yeah?" he asked mumbling. "I have a confession to make" she whispered lowering her head toward his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear and made him shutter. "It's about that head of yours…" she giggled quietly and placed a small kiss on his earlobe. He froze not knowing what to expect. "It's not really bald" she whispered in his ear and gave yet another small kiss. It took full five seconds to register in his mind. Quickly he turned his head towards Teru. "Say what?" he asked dumbly and stared at her face. The look on her was innocent and mischievous at the same time. There was a very telling twinkle in her eyes. She reached her hand over Kurosakis head and placed it on top. "Like I was saying: You're not bald, yet…" she said grinning even more and slid her fingers across his scalp and under something that reminded skin-like swimming cap and yanked it off. "Sometimes you're so easy to deceive" she snickered twirling the fake-scalp on her hand. As it finally hit him, that his precious blonde hair was still intact, he had a sudden urge to make Teru suffer the sweetest revenge. "You little runt..." he hissed acting angrily while a smile played on his lips. Teru almost choked on her laughter when she heard his hissing near her ear and blushed. She didn't have time to think anything as his lips pressed on hers with the most tempting, sweetest and intoxicating kiss so far. It was the revenge they both wanted so badly… The sweetest revenge.


End file.
